How to Get SG1 to Take a Break
by Athena121
Summary: How much work does General Hammond have to go through to get SG1 on leave? And why is it so complicated! Seasons 1-7.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Found this in a file and thought I'd post it. No beta so all mistakes are mine. (Original Author's Note from February 08: So, I was relaxing and drabbled a bit with Stargate. Not my best piece of work by far but it's been a loooong time since I've written anything. *sigh* School can be so demanding. Here goes... Athena)

--------

*The SGC receives an incoming signal from SG1, the Iris is opened and Gen. Hammond walks into the Gateroom.*

Gen. Hammond: "Welcome back people, we debrief in a half-hour."

*SG1 settles in for the debriefing.*

Dr. Frasier stands up and addresses the group: "I've never seen anything like it! You must have had an awful mission, or...something. What happened?"

Daniel: "The indigenous people on P3X-797 were very friendly and open to trade. There culture is similar to that of the ancient Samarians and their language is just fascinating! For example…"

Jack cuts him off: "What Daniel is trying to say is that it was a routine meet and greet."

Janet: "That can't be! You all look fine, but all of your limbic systems went into complete shock shortly after you returned, and your epinephrine levels are rising and you're going into..."

*Jack gives her his patented I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look.*

Dr. Frasier: "To put it plainly sir, you're all completely stressed. There's not much we can do."

*Jack looks over at Carter*

Jack: "Is she talking about you?"

Carter: "No sir, I haven't been working overtime so much lately; I've been leaving early."

Teal'c: "Indeed CaptainCarter, is it not true that you and DanielJackson have spent most of your evenings this week in the astrophysics lab?"

*The Science Twins look at each other guiltily.*

Daniel: "Well...uh…we leave before midnight, don't we?"

*Carter looks at him hopefully.*

Carter: "I think so…Sir, we have no idea what this artifact could mean to modern medicine! It could seriously improve life for all of man-kind! We needed at least three days to fully study it."

Jack: "Kids, SG1 is a field team, you know that."

Daniel: "But the artifact pertains to the culture of P3X-797! They developed medical technology superior to ours while primitive man was still in the stone age, this artifact contains the equivalent of over a hundred pages of typed research. The script is so tiny it can't be seen by the naked eye. It's the find of the century!"

Jack: "Isn't that what you said about the temple we found on P4C-937?"

Gen. Hammond: "Is this another one of those Science vs. Military discussion again, Doctors?"

Dr. Frasier: "Sir, their epinephrine levels are continuing to skyrocket. This is getting dangerous."

Gen. Hammond: "What do you propose we do about it?"

Dr. Frasier: "I recommend they take a vacation."

Jack: "I'm all for that! There's a Simpsons Marathon running tonight."

Teal'c: "Do you not already possess a full inventory of this serially broadcast entity?"

Jack: "Yes, but..."

Carter interrupts and sighs: "But then there's the Super Bowl on Sunday."

Daniel: "What about the artifact? I was just starting to work on a translation of the exterior text!"

Carter: "And I still want to run some diagnostics."

Jack: "Oh don't worry Daniel, it'll still be there when you get back. You can always visit it when we return from our mission next week."

*Daniel and Sam look at Gen. Hammond and Jack pleadingly.*

Gen. Hammond: *sighs* "SG1, take a break. Please. That's an order!"

*The General gets up and walks to his office wondering why SG1 always had to be so difficult.*

If only he knew what he'd go through during the next seven years to get SG1 to take a break…the worst was yet to come.

-----

I didn't change much from the original version. I think there will be seven chapters, one for each year General Hammond ran the Stargate program. The rest will probably be in regular story form instead of script format. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Year Two is placed right after A Matter of Time and Holiday. From here on out, I'm writing these as they come, sadly, I haven't written SG1 for a few months, been working on a few JAG projects, so these guys are a little rusty. Enjoy!

YEAR 2:

"How hard can it be?" General Hammond wondered to himself, "SG1 has been working overtime since we found the Tok'ra and the base was nearly sucked into a black hole. Besides, it's getting time for that special mission and they should be well rested." The General looked at his calendar; August was coming.

"Walter," he called from his desk, "what's the current status of SG1?" Walter picked up a nearby clipboard and walked into the office.

"Well, sir, Teal'c and Col. O'Neill are sparring in the gym," Walter checked his clipboard again, "Dr. Jackson is translating some of the notes Col. O'Neill wrote in Ancient and Captain Carter is in the science lab with the schematics he used to build the super conductor device used to give extra power the Stargate."

George frowned. They were all doing useful things, so how could he convince them to take a break? "Thank you Walter, when they're available have them report to the briefing room."

Nearly five hours later Daniel and Sam had finally left their labs…for a bathroom break, but Walter nabbed them anyways. Jack had been pacing the halls for awhile so he was easy to corral and Teal'c was just leaving the locker room as he had just completed a training session with SG3. Walter sighed in relief as he escorted them upstairs.

"Do you think this has to do with the leave Gen. Hammond keeps hinting at?" Daniel whispered to Sam. "If it was an emergency we would have been paged."

Sam grimaced and whispered back, "I think so. Has the Colonel asked you about fishing yet?"

Daniel nodded, "Not yet. I don't have my excuse lined up, so I've been hiding in my office."

"I've been avoiding him too. He stopped by twice but I explained the space-time relativity formula used to calculate time passed in a field subjected to a black hole. Sooner or later he'll ask me, but until then, I'm thinking of what reason I can give him as to why I can't go." Sam sighed as they entered the briefing room.

General Hammond sat down at the head of the table and studied his premier team. The Science Twins appeared mildly concerned, Jack all but skipped to his place at the table, and Teal'c, well, looked like his usual Teal'c-y self. After a moment of observation, he began, "SG1, I've cleared up the mission schedule and you have a week downtime. SG12 can cover your trip to Alana tomorrow." Jack barely contained his relief at not only missing a diplomatic mission.

"But sir!" Daniel and Sam exclaimed together.

"I was looking forward to that trip," Daniel commented.

"What if we swap missions?" Sam bargained. "We take the trip to Alana tomorrow and SG12 takes our mission to P4J-993 next week?"

The General raised his eyebrows. Sam Carter willingly giving up an opportunity to study natural thermonuclear reactions for negotiations? Something was up.

"Aww, Carter. I've got fish waiting."

"Please Colonel? Daniel's told me all about their society and it sounds fascinating."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling Captain Carter was seeking revenge for "The Blue Dress Incident" the year before and she'd find it on P4J-993. He most definitely didn't want to go there. Besides, he was ready for O'Neill and his fishing trip.

"Indeed CaptainCarter, I was looking forward to visiting Rya'c this night."

General Hammond sighed. He had no idea what was going on, but if the little girl who begged for chemistry sets and a microscope was now begging for a boring diplomatic mission, well…this was something new. "Very well Captain. Leave will start after your debriefing tomorrow." Sam looked triumphant.

Alana was definitely an Amazonian planet. The women were down right scary, even by Sam's standards. On the bright side, the guys all had to strip down and wear the loincloths provided by the Queen. They were currently attached to Sam's wrist on ornate leashes and told to behave on their trip back to the gate. Sam grinned and hoped Walter would copy the security footage for her. Jack and Teal'c took point while Sam and Daniel chatted.

"Tell him you're going to see Mark."

"Did that last time, remember? Besides, Mark is still annoyed with me for telling him Dad's treatment is confidential. Janet and Cassie are going to the fair this week, we could go with them."

"No, Cassie wanted to take her school friend, Janet told us about that yesterday."

"Catherine is visiting her niece in town this week right?"

"Sam, that was last week. She and I had lunch together last week, in fact. Isn't there that science convention in Denver this weekend?"

"Daniel you're genius!" Jack whipped around, "Don't we already know that, Carter?"

"Uh, yes sir!"

"And what are you two talking about back there?"

"So, what'cha guys talking about?"

"Uh…the theory of relativity in ancient cultures," Sam babbled. Jack looked back at them skeptically. "Really?"

Daniel gave a wide eyed look at Sam before quickly swinging into motion. "As I was telling Sam, the ancient culture of PY2-817 is comparable to the early Babylonians, but in the language used by their scientists the word 'relativity' is comparable to our definition of…"

"Ack! Stop. You two go back to your little conversation…oh look, we're here. Daniel, dial the gate."

Once again SG1 filed into the briefing room and told the General about their most resent mission, finally it came to a close. Teal'c left to pack for his trip and Sam and Daniel tried unsuccessfully to avoid The Question.

"So, Carter, Daniel, going to go fishing with me up at the cabin?"

"Sorry Jack, Sam and I are going to Denver."

"There's this really neat Science Convention going on and Daniel and I want to see what they have to say about the theory of relativity in reference to early Babylonian civilization," Sam explained. Jack looked a little disappointed. "Sorry Colonel."

"Well, to each his…her…their own." He perked up a bit and left for the elevator.

"Captain!" General Hammond called out as she and Daniel passed his office to drop off their mission reports. "This is a vacation." He knew she had other hobbies and Dr. Jackson just wasn't, in his opinion, a science geek.

"Yes sir!" Sam agreed.

"Fishing." Daniel added.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Holidays Folks! Chapter 3 is finally here! I was planning to save this ending for a different chapter, but I think it its better here. I hope all of you enjoyed spending time with family and friends. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be here before 2010...Any chance for a review or two? :)

* * *

"For once," Hammond sighed, "Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have willingly left on vacation." With the recent death of Sha're and the sudden appearance of Doctor Carter, the General was prepared for his resident workaholics to put up a fight.

Instead, when he announced SG1's annually scheduled leave, Sam said she was looking forward to spending some time with Mark and his family. Teal'c stoically jumped at the chance to visit Rya'c. Quietly Daniel mentioned he was glad for some downtime. George knew the sensitive man needed some space to think.

It was Jack who worried him. Normally he would have been the first one out the door! It was rumored, in fact, that he was still on base. Come to think of it, his second in commad had been subdued ever since Dr. Carter arrived. George he knew why—those betting pools weren't started for no reason, after all—but that was one subject he wasn't going to touch with a ten foot pole armed with a zat gun. Hammond also knew Jack still blamed himself for not being able to keep his promise to Daniel. Obviously, Daniel blamed no one but the Goa'uld, but Jack still brooded.

George wasn't a General for nothing. "Walter!"

"Yes sir?" Walter hurried into the office armed with his ever present clipboard. Hammond stood up and grabbed two mugs of coffee from his personal coffee pot in the back closet.

"Close the door," he told Walter as he handed him a mug. "We have a problem."

"It's SG1 isn't it?" The general nodded.

"I don't want to order him off base, but I can't talk to him about why he's still here, either." Walter looked down at his clipboard, and somehow, George just knew it was the Jack/Sam betting pool updates. "Believe it or not, his mission reports are up to date, and frankly, he enjoys chewing out the new recruits a little too much, so that won't get him out the door."

"The commissary and janitorial requisitions just came in for this month, sir." Gen. Hammond smiled; his people were brilliant!

"Then, have someone deliver those to his office. Good thinking." Privately he thought, "maybe I'll get out of here on time tonight!"

Walter left with the mound of paperwork and Hammond moved to phase two of his plan. After several long hours and three lengthy talks on the red phone, he was about to walk down to the control room when he ran into a wide-eyed Walter once again carrying a large stack of papers. He raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"I-I-I don't believe it. Col. O'Neill signed all these papers!" The sergeant stuttered in disbelief.

George was stunned. "It's worse than I thought!" he said to himself. Aloud he said, "Have the Colonel come up to my office."

"Sir?" Jack finally reported.

"Jack," Gen. Hammond said warmly, "I've just been invited to attend a medals ceremony in Washington and then I'll have a few days over the weekend to visit my daughter in Ocean City. The president was hoping for an opportunity to officially meet SG1. I told him most of SG1 wasn't available."

"I'll watch the base," Jack volunteered.

"Thanks for the offer, Son, but Col. Reynolds has already agreed to take the post. My son-in-law has ocean-front property; fishing from the deck. I think you'd enjoy it." He could tell Jack was sorely tempted. "Just one night in Washington and then a full weekend off fishing."

Jack sighed. He _did_ love fishing and it _was_ fun to fish with other guys. The time off _would_ give him time to decide what to do about Daniel and Carter.

But…

"Do I _have _to wear my dress blues?"


	4. Chapter 4a

General George Hammond stepped into his office and smiled. His retirement had been nice. He'd enjoyed his time with Kayla and Tessa. He had even enjoyed taking the time for real coffee each morning. But, he always felt ill at-ease because he knew what was out there and where he should be. He settled into his chair and glanced at the schedule on his desk. Walter would be coming to brief him shortly. In fact, here came the Chief Sargent now.

"It's good to have you back, sir!" Harriman saluted.

"At ease, Walter. What's on today's schedule?"

"Well sir, SG-14 is negotiating mining rights on P4X-722. They're due for a scheduled check in at 0950. SG-10 returned twenty minutes ago. Captain McDouglas sprained his ankle. The Malarian delegation arrives in two hours; we're finding them a suitable relocation site. SG teams 5, 8, and 10 have been searching for possible planets. Oh, and these are the personnel files and mission reports from while you were gone and the vacation roster."

The General took the paperwork with mild interest. He really was not looking forward to reading about how Bauer had screwed up the SGC, and was once again thankful for SG-1 and their penchant for saving the day. "Who is next for scheduled down time?"

"SG-13 returns to active duty tomorrow. SG-22 is next up, followed by SG-1." Walter stared at his clipboard. "If I may, sir, SG-1 might be harder than usual."

"How so?" Hammond wanted to know.

"None of them have left base since General Bauer took over. Even once he was removed of command, at least two members of SG-1 are on base at all times."

"That might make things difficult," George conceded, "let me know if you think of something."

_Maybe a presidential order_, he thought.

TAG4

"And so, by retrofitting a class seven standard issue mine with weapons grade naquadah, I think we can build our own space mines. We might be able to use them as a defensive barrier around the solar system." Sam concluded.

"It's worth taking a look into, Major. Dr. Jackson, do you have anything to add?" General Hammond asked during a status report meeting.

"I've taken the time to go over the writing on the canoptic-stasis jars, as well as the other Goa'uld artifacts the Chicago Museum held in their possession, to figure out where Sar—Osirus went. So far I've come up with a possible 'gate address for his original home world. But nothing further. I've also gone over the Tobin technical manual, translating it into modern English. I believe there's enough information for the guys at Area 51 to build a prototype." Daniel replied.

"Teal'c and I have met with the X-301 designers, suggesting modifications, besides the obvious getting rid of the voice of doom," Jack volunteered. "We've also sat down with the guys from DC and filed our reports."

"Well done, SG-1. After SG-22 returns from leave, you're up next," Hammond told them.

"Uh, sir," Jack piped up, "I've been thinking, SG-3 really needs some time off; we really don't need downtime right now, do we kids?"

"No, sir."

"I'm good."

"I see no reason to leave the base at this time, General Hammond."

"I…see. I'll take that under advisement. You're dismissed." _Jack just turned down an opportunity to go fishing? What is this world coming to?_

TAG4

"Sir, please don't touch that!" Sam lectured during their next briefing. She carefully righted the holo-projector on loan from the Tok'ra. Jack pouted.

"Sam, I don't think this is going to work. The text clearly indicates the power generator isn't fueled by naquadah but a solar powered battery."

"I'm aware of that, Daniel. I think it is more efficient to use a tiny amount of naquadah to power the input relays as well as for the detonation of the mine itself. That way we don't have to use two different power sources."

"I still don't think…"

"Who cares?" Jack interrupted. George Hammond thought he was a patient man, but this was getting old. He had tried persuading the various members of the team to take some time off, but it wasn't working. Instead, they spent their "downtime" arguing about the Tobin mines and the newly renamed X-301. This just wasn't working. Working? If all they wanted to do was work, why not make a working vacation? A nice, easy mission to some quiet, backwater planet might be just the change they needed.

"SG-1, I have a mission for you. P4C-970 is one of the next planets on our mission list. Intel suggests it'll be a nice, quiet planet with good people. Plan to leave at 0900 the day after tomorrow."

Later that afternoon…

"Incoming traveler."

"Who is it?"

"It's…SG-1, sir."

"Hello!"

"How can that be?" Janet asked.

"Let's find out," Hammond instructed, "Defense teams stand by! Open the iris."

A wad of paper fell through the wormhole. Jack picked it up and handed it to Daniel.

"Under NO circumstances go to P4C-940. Signed Col. O'Neil," he read. "That looks like your handwriting."

"It is my handwriting and it's my signature."

"Though you sent no such note," stated Teal'c.

"No."

"Sir, may I?" Janet requested, reaching for the note. "That looks like blood, sir."

"Have it analyzed."

"General, wasn't 970 on our mission list?" Jack queried.

"It was, but not anymore. I'm not taking any chances." _Jack wouldn't time delay a MALP to transmit his iris code and a wad of paper just to get out of a mission…would he?_

A/N: Thanks for your patience! I hate rewriting things. Still mad I lost the original but here it is as best as I can reconstruct it. This one got long so I decided to break it up into two parts.


	5. Chapter 4b

Plan B failed too. He sent them to Abydos under the pretext of solving some "wind problem" and hopefully enjoying a long weekend with friends. Instead, they met the Harsesis child, and now, Dr. Jackson needed a vacation more than ever. It was time for Plan C—visit a nice, quiet planet cleared for exploration or take the weekend off. There were some temple structures for Dr. Jackson. Major Carter would enjoy the fresh challenge of a new doohickey. Predictably, Daniel was thrilled to go off-world, and Teal'c also decided his services might be in use. Sam was pulled both ways, but ultimately spent the week on Earth before heading off to visit Daniel.

Then Barber committed suicide. Just when all of SG-1 was finally beginning to relax, he had to put them back to work. Hammond sighed and continued writing a letter to the young man's family. He felt terrible. Obviously Hammond couldn't tell them the truth about the suicide, only that it had happened and he was very, very sorry.

Later, Dr. Jackson had a tirade in his office over when SG-1 was going back to P4X-347, left the base, nearly committed suicide, and almost died in the infirmary. SG-5 _did _die in the infirmary. Now all of SG-1 was on that planet trying to figure a way out of their predicament. Oh, and would the General please find adoptive parents for an alien kid? He rubbed his temples; it had already been a long day. Maybe he shouldn't have given up retirement. There was something about going to bed at a decent hour that he rather missed.

Klaxons sounded and George rushed to the control room just as Teal'c came through the event horizon. "Teal'c, report!"

"Greetings, GeneralHammond. I have good news."

"Any good news is welcome. Why don't we debrief in my office."

TAG4B

Both men were comfortably situated in Hammond's office when Teal'c began his report. "MajorCarter and I believe we can turn the device off increment by increment so they can be weaned off of the light in two to three weeks. The boy, Loran, will also be returning."

"Very good. I've already started the boy's paperwork. It seems SG-1 has finally fallen on some downtime. Thank you, Teal'c. As you are the only one who can safely deliver supplies between here and P4X-347, I'd like you to return with a load of supplies later today."

"As you wish," Teal'c got up and left the office, nearly running over Walter.

"Sir, what is the status of SG-1?" the Chief Sargent wanted to know.

"Inactive; on leave," Hammond told him with a hint of relief. "Pack them some supplies, Walter. Things they'll need on downtime."

"Yes sir! I'll find O'Neill's game boy right away."

"You do that," Hammond smiled, "and send some games too. They've got a kid with them."

"What about one of the portable TVs in the rec room? Major Carter might be able to attach it to the power source in the light room."

"Good thinking. Send someone down to the base library to pick out some movies and check with the commissary to see how much blue and red jello they can spare."

"We should send cake and pie and ice cream too, General."

George nodded, "whatever civvies SG-1 has on base, pack them."

"That's a nice touch, sir. Candles for Teal'c."

"Perhaps we could send Sam's motorcycle…I wonder if she'd get too upset."

"PlayStation for Col. O'Neill?"

"Sure, why not? We're going to give these guys the best downtime they've ever had!"

TAG4B

Teal'c, dressed in one of his usual Hawaiian shirts, stood in what could only be called shock at the mountain of stuff piled near the ramp. Four FREDs were loaded to the brim with packing crates. Major Carter's bike was propped next to one of them. It looked freshly waxed. A TV stand sat ready to roll with two neatly packed boxes of DVDs. _The Wizard of Oz _peeked out from one of them. A portable ramp for the other 'gate was folded neatly on top of one of the FREDs.

George Hammond and Walter Davis Harriman smiled at each other with glee. Sure, there was a lot of work to be done and SG-5 was dead, but, both men had learned that at the SGC one takes joy from wherever you can. Today they felt like Santa Clause. "Godspeed, Teal'c and have a fun vacation!"

And, just before the wormhole closed, two airmen gently rolled a baby upright piano through.

"So _that's _why you sent them a ramp!"

A/N: Here it is at last, the conclusion to TAG 4. Years 5, 6, and 7 are all planned but not written. Hopefully they won't take as long. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 5

Year 5

Teal'c stared at the screen in amazement. Grell the Robot raised an eyebrow and shot a green alien in the stomach. "I believe this to be a most entertaining program, O'Neill."

Col. Jack O'Neill looked from Col. Danning making out with the green alien princess to Teal'c and back again. "You _like_ this?"

"Oh, that's not even right!" Sam argued with Major Monroe.

"Just because they're aliens…" Daniel sighed.

But, in a different household, not too far away…

"Col. Danning is funny!" A little girl giggled.

"Dr. Lavant is cuter though," the other little girl replied.

"I wanna be Major Monroe, then, maybe I could work with Grandpa."

"Grandpa doesn't work with aliens, silly. You know Grandpa works at Cheyenne Mountain, Kayla."

"He _could_ work with aliens, Tessa. Couldn't you, Grandpa?" The little girls turned to their beloved balding grandfather.

_Holy Hannah!_ thought George, _how do I get out of this one? _He squirmed in his chair.

"Colonel, we have to set a detonated charge at the base of the wormhole at 4.27 degrees opposite the event horizon polarity. It's our last chance to save the base!" Major Monroe screamed from the embarkation room on the TV.

"No!" shrieked Kayla and Tessa.

"Whew," sighed George, wondering why he even bothered to watch Wormhole X-Treme when it reminded him so much of work. But, ten minutes later, the base was saved from the 'gate virus brought back from the alien world with green people, and his grandchildren were sent off to bed.

"I'd better get on too, Christina, long day at work tomorrow."

"Do be careful Dad. What ever is it you do on that mountain anyway? You always come over so tired. If I didn't know any better I'd say Kayla might be on to something."

"Careful how much TV you ladies watch. I'll see you next week." George hugged his daughter goodbye and walked to the car. Plausible deniability indeed.

By the next morning, George was in full general mode. The president called. The joint chiefs issued some new orders. General Kerrington called, twice, to discuss the plans for the upcoming training session. Then he had a debriefing with SG-9. On top of that he had to review the training scenarios for the next month. So, when Sergeant Harriman knocked on his door with commissary requisitions, cleaning supply lists, and of course, the ever present downtime roster, General Hammond could only sigh in slight irritation and glance at his watch. 1430 hours.

"Thank you, Walter. I'll take care of these over lunch."

"Yes sir. Don't forget you have the post-mission debriefing with SG-6 in half an hour." Hammond nodded and headed for the commissary. SG-1 came at the top of the downtime roster. He sighed. He didn't have time for this. Their downtime would just have to be rescheduled this time. He checked his watch again, time to go!

"Walter, here is the paperwork. Reschedule SG-1 for the next rotation, and as soon as SG-6 returns send them up to the debriefing room."

"May I ask why you're rescheduling SG-1's downtime?"

"I don't have the time to go toe to toe with them this week." _Or the energy, _he added to himself.

The next morning, George arrived at work waiting for Walter to deliver the morning reports. When Harriman did arrive, he looked almost joyful. "I have good news, General!"

"SG-6 has finally returned?"

"Sorry sir, they're still stranded on P4M-992. The MALP is still showing blizzard conditions. Major Moore said they were holding out ok. I figured out how to get SG-1 to take their downtime."

George Hammond smiled with relief. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Col. Dixon has agreed to go fishing in Minnesota with Col. O'Neill. Dixon is on medical leave after he tore his left rotator cuff two weeks ago. I already Okayed it with Dr. Frasier. There is a motorcycle rally next weekend in Denver and I've made reservations for Major Carter. Teal'c will probably want to visit his son, but in the event he remains planetside I've scheduled him to go with Dr. Jackson to visit the Smithsonian, which is currently running an exhibit on ancient civilizations."

George felt his mouth go slack. He had to wonder how chief sergeant could arrange everything so quickly!

"How did you do it?"

But the little man only smiled.

"Very well. You have a go. Find SG-1 and tell them they're on downtime."

If anything, Walter's smile only grew as he hurried off to fulfill his assignment.

"As a matter of fact, it does say Sergent on my uniform!"

A/N: Happy New Year folks! Year Six is half-way written and I hope to finish it this week before things at school get crazy.


End file.
